character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamaki Damo (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Tamaki Damo= |-|Vitamin C= Summary Tamaki Damo is the Leader of the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization which sells the Rokakaka fruit to people who need it, however, this fruit is considered a drug since while it does heal the person that eats the Rokakaka it will also ruin another part of their body in exchange. Tamaki found out that Josefumi and Kira were stealing Rokakaka and decided to make a deal with them, however, after they refused then he tortured Kira which led to his death. Tamaki later went to investigate the Higashikata household in order to find the Rokakaka that Josefumi and Kira were hiding on the estate. Tamaki was later killed by Josuke with help from Hato. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Tamaki Damo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Gender: Male Age: 21 (Likely much older like most Rock Humans) Classification: Leader of the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization, Rock Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Rock Humans can live for hundreds of years with the estimated life span being 240 years), Immortality (Type 2, Was still alive after having multiple holes punched through his head), Petrification, Statistics Amplification (Can turn himself to stone in order to increase his durability), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Rock Humans are completely fine with being in temperatures as high as 950'°'''C and as low as -240'°'C) '|''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Once someone is under the effects of Vitamin C then their body will begin to soften), Statistics Reduction (While softened, their durability will be reduced to the point that a piece of paper can be used to slice off parts of their body), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Josefumi) | Large Town Level (Harmed Killer Queen) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Has reacted to Killer Queen and Soft & Wet)' | MFTL '(Intercepted attacks from Soft & Wet, Stopped a barrage of Sheer Heart Attacks at once) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived multiple explosions from multiple Sheer Heart Attacks), '''Higher when Transformed (When he is in his rock form he becomes so durable that Soft & Wet's fist shattered when it punched him)' | Large Town Level' (Survived multiple explosions from multiple Sheer Heart Attacks) Stamina: Superhuman (A Rock Human doesn't have to sleep for at least 2 months) Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High (Figured out the Josefumi and Kira stole a branch of the Rokakaka tree based on limited evidence) '''Weaknesses: While he is turned to stone if he is submerged in water then he will instantly be drowned to death Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rock Human Physiology: As a Rock Human, Tamaki will live for hundreds of years, has the ability to turn his entire body into stone to increase his durability, can stay awake for months without rest and can survive most attacks that would be lethal to normal people. * Vitamin C: '''Vitamin C is a Close-Range Stand which has the ability to soften anyone who touches any of Tamaki's fingerprints. Once they have fully softened, then the victim will become so soft that pieces of their body with paper and fish can swim through their body. '''Key: Tamaki Damo | Vitamin C Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7